Familia en el Thousand Sunny Go
by NicoRobin3d2y
Summary: Es la segunda temporada de Te Seguiré esperando mi amor . Los mugiwaras son descubiertos y tienen que volver a Sunny go junto a sus descendientes...Que pasara )
1. capitulo 1

_**Familia en el Thousand Sunny go.**_

_**Holaaaaa ya esta aquí la segunda temporada de ``Te Seguiré esperando mi amor´´ espero que os llegue a gustar como la primera temporada….Besitossss.**_

**Capitulo 1**

Habían pasado exactamente cuatros meses, Robin estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo. Ella se sentía muy cuidada por su ahora marido y por su hija.

Natshumi que en esto meses ha crecido un poco pero aun así cada vez que estaba con su madre no paraba de acaríciala el vientre.

En el caso de Zoro que no pudo disfrutar del embarazo de su primogénita ahora esta casi las 24 horas del día junto a la arqueóloga.

-Robin…estas bien necesitas algo quieres que te cambie de cojin-dijo el espadachín.

-Estoy bien tranquilo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-no te preocupes que es el segundo.

-Si…-dijo el mientras ponía sus manos en la barriga-por cierto y Natshumi.

-Esta haciendo sus tareas-dijo ella mientras de pronto sonó la puerta.

-Mmmm quien será -dijo Zoro tras ir a la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo ver que era el capitán de su tripulación y la navegante junto con sus dos hijos.

-Vaya menuda sorpresa-dijo Robin mientras iba a la puerta-chicos Natshumi esta en su habitación-dijo ella mientras los pequeños se iban corriendo y ella se acercaba mas a la puerta.

-Robin-dijo Nami a ver el abultado vientre de su amiga-y esto..

-Pues mira-dijo ella mientras ponía las manos en la barriga.

-Whoooooaaa-dijo Luffy a verlo-Robin esta muy grande.

-Es que estoy de seis meses Luffy-dijo eso mientras sus amigos les empezaban a felicitar.

-Shishishishis…no te has cortado ni un pelo verdad Zoro.

-Bueno es que no podía permitirme que me alcanzaras capitán-empezó a reír junto con su capitán.

-Hombres-dijo Nami mientras que Robin se reía

-OH…Robin, Zoro os tenemos que contar una cosa importante-dijo Luffy serio cosa que preocupo a la pareja.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa. Luffy y Nami les contó todo el tema que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y por eso tenemos que volver al barco-dijo Luffy serio.

-Ya nos han descubierto-susurro Robin.

-Luffy….-dijo Zoro-dentro de tres meses Robin dará a luz es muy arriesgado ir al Sunny en este estado y también Natshumi que ya tiene su vida aquí y su escuela.

-Zoro lo sabemos muy bien-dijo Nami-pero ahora estamos en peligro…el gobierno mundial nos esta dando caza.

-Zoro…volvamos al Sunny-dijo Robin-quiero que este pequeño nazca alli.

-Pero Robin…

-Zoro….cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Natshumi me imaginaba dar a luz en el Sunny pero claro luego paso lo que paso…por eso…quiero que mi segundo hijo nazca en casa.

-Robin esta es nuestra casa.

-No…Zoro nuestra casa es el Thousand Sunny-dijo Robin-…por favor Zoro…

-Uffff-suspiro el espadachín mientras ponía una mano en el vientre-vale….-dijo mientras la arqueóloga sonreía de felicidad-nosotros vamos capitán.

-Genial-grito el Rey de lo piratas-ya estamos todos….esto huele a aventura shishishishishi

continuara….


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era ya la madrugada y Zoro, Nami Y Luffy hablaban en el salón.

-Luffy -dijo el espadachín -esto lo veo muy arriesgado.

-mmm….de verdad -dijo el capitán ladeando su cabeza.- a mi esto me parece genial es una gran aventura junto a nuestros hijos.

-Si y también es muy sacrificado-le contesto Zoro- es como si le estuviéramos diciendo a la marina…ehhh hemos vuelto y mirarnos tenemos hijos venga matarlos.

-Zoro-dijo Nami

-No Nami es lo que siento ahora mismo-dijo el peliverde-Luffy vosotros tenéis dos hijo. nosotros tenemos una hija y un bebe que nacerá en tres meses.

-Ya lo se-dijo Luffy- pero Robin ha dicho que quiere que su bebe nazca en el Sunny.

-Luffy…Robin ahora mismo tiene las hormonas disparadas-se quejo- y no quiero volver a perder a mi familia….

-Zoro….nosotros somos muy fuertes….y podremos con todos…además los demás también se apuntan.

-Luffy…

-Shishishishisis….y nos unimos todos nada podrá salir mal.

-Ese es mi hombre-dijo Nami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-ufff-suspiro el espadachín-entendido capitán….nos vemos, que tengáis buenas noches.

-Igualmente Zoro-dijo Nami.

Mientras tanto…

La arqueóloga no podía dormir estaba pensando en que si su decisión era la mas acertada…Zoro tenia razón su bebe nacerá en tres meses.

-Dime…vida mía tu crees que he hecho bien-dijo ella mientras se acariciaba el vientre-o.. crees que tu padre tiene razón y que es muy peligroso que nacieras en el Sunny….no se si me podré perdonar a mi misma si algo os sucediera a ti o a tu hermana-dijo eso mientras veía como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría.

-Robin, aun no te has dormido-dijo el espadachín mineras se acercaba a su mujer.

-No puedo dormir y he estado teniendo una conversación madre e hijo.

-Vaya…-dijo el mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de su mujer.

-Zoro, he hecho bien en decidir que el bebe nazca en el Sunny-dijo ella mirándole-se que es muy peligroso y que llevamos mucho tiempo sin subir al barco, pero ahora que lo pienso…tengo miedo.

-Robin….-dijo el mientras apoyaba su frente con la de su mujer-va a ser muy difícil pero seguro que lo conseguiremos todos juntos. Y conseguiremos salir adelante y protegeremos a nuestro niños ya que ellos son el futuro-dijo el mientras acaricia el vientre-estaremos bien…verdad renacuajo.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo-dijo el mientras entraban Luffy y Nami.

-Robin-dijo el capitán-volveremos todo juntos al Sunny-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Luffy-dijo Robin mientras abrazaba a su amigo y empezaba a llorar.

-Shishishishsihi-rió Luffy-vamos Robin deja de llorar que no quiero que Zoro me corte en pedazos.

Robin no pudo aguantar la risa con el ultimo comentario de Luffy. Los cuatro estuvieron hablando hasta que la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

-Menudo escándalo-dijo los mellizos de Nami y Luffy mientras entraban.

-Erik, Susan venir no os quedéis allí-dijo Luffy haciendo un hueco a sus hijos-shishishis esto parece una fiesta sin comida-cosa que recordó el capitán y le empezaron a gruñir el estomago haciéndoles reír a sus pequeños.

-Pero bueno que estáis haciendo aquí todos-entro Natshumi medio dormida hasta que se dio cuenta que su madre a estado llorando y fue a su lado-mama…estas bien

-Si tranquila estoy bien-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su retoño

-Pero…estas llorando-dijo la joven.

-Estoy llorando de la felicidad.

-Pero el bebe esta bien-dijo Natshumi mirando el abultado vientre de su madre.

-Tu hermanito esta perfectamente-dijo la arqueóloga mientras acariciaba su vientre tranquilizando a su madre.

-Por cierto que hacéis todos aquí-miro extrañada

-Shishishishis-rió el capitán-es una pequeña fiesta de celebración de que vamos a ir todos juntos al Sunny.

-Tía Robin-llamo Susan-puedo acariciar a tu bebe.

-Si si yo también quiero-dijo Erik levantando la mano.

-Claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa-venir.

Cuando los mellizos empezaron a acariciar abrieron los ojos alucinados.

-Mama yo también quiero un hermanito-dijeron los dos a la vez mirando a su madre.

-Va a ser que no-respondió Nami-ya estoy bien servida con vosotros dos…además vosotros sois hermanos.

-Ya…pero queremos un hermanito bebe-refunfuñaron

-Que no.

-Nami…..yo también quiero otro bebe-refunfuño Luffy.

-Luffy no te unas a tus hijos.

-Pero Nami.

-Que no-grito Nami con los dientes de sierra.

Robin no pudo aguantar la risa a ver la escena familiar cosa se les contagiaron a los demás. Ellos estaban feliz por que por la mañana empezaría su nueva aventura.

continuara…


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Por fin el dia llego, el dia que los Mugiwaras volvieran al mar...junto con sus descendientes.

En el momento que Zoro y Robin subieron al Sunny, la arqueologa solto un suspiro.

-Pues...ya estamos de vuelta-suspiro Robin cosa que el espadachin la tranquilizo con un pequeño abrazo.

-No te preocupes-dijo abrazandola mas fuerte- ya veras como todo va a salir bien…yo me ocupare de esto.

-Estamos en tus mano…papá-susurro la arqueologa mientra besaba a su hombre.

-Wooooaaahh-alucino Natsumi mirando el barco- no me puedo creer lo chulo que es el Sunny…enserio habeis surcado los mares en el.

-Si-respondio su madre-y surcaremos..todos juntos.

-Ademas…sabes una cosa Natsumi-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa picara-aquí fue donde tu madre y yo te hizimos.

-ZORO…..PAPÁ….-dijeron a la vez madre e hija totalmente sonrojadas.

-jajajajajajajaj-rio el espadachin-algun dia tendremos que hablar con ella.

-Si pero no ahora-susurro la arqueologa.

-Entonces como quieres que le expliquemos como ha llegado este bebe aquí dentro-susurro el mientras ponia una mano sobre el vientre.

-No lo se-dijo ella-pero ahora no es el momento de contarselo todo.

-Vale.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demas y quedaron alucinado del estado de la arqueologa, era una bella sorpresa ya que ahora el Sunny zarparia de nuevo con mas luz que siempre.

-Usopp, Sanji por que no habeis traido a vuestras familias- dijo el capitan con los mofletes hinchados.

-Jejej lo siento Lufy pero kaya me ha dicho que ella prefiere quedarse en la ila con nuestra niña-dijo Ussop con cara de disculpa.

-Yo….lo siento mucho pero he decidido que mi familia no vinieran conmigo…ya que mis hijos son muy pequeños y quiero que esten en el Baratie con el viejo-dijo el cocinero-…entiendeme Luffy no quiero perderlos a ellos tambien.

-No te preocupes Sanji….-dijo el capitan-…pero tu usopp no tienes escusa…..fijate en Zoro y Robin ellos han venido aun asi a puntos de ser padre otra vez.

-Si hombre…no tenian otra opcion-dijo el hombre pero despues se tapo la boca a ver que la arqueologa levantarse para irse a la habitacion- perdon…no quise decir eso.

-No te preocupes…es normal que tenga miedo-dijo Nami preocupada.

Cuando Robin llego a la habitacion que compartia con Zoro se tumbo en la cama y empero a llorar mientras acariciaba su vientre. En ese momento entro el espadachin y se sento a lado de su mujer.

-Que pasa-dijo el con dulzura mientras quitaba la lagrima de sus ojos.

-No se….-dijo ella soltando una risita triste-seguramente sea la emocion de estar de nuevo en el Sunny…o las hormonas que quieren revolucionarse o…que estoy muerta de miedo.

-Robin….-dijo el mientras ponia sus mano sobre la de su mujer-te he prometido que todo ira bien…..tu vas a estas bien Natshumi va estar bien y el bebe tambien…os estare protegiendo a los tres.

-Si..pero y si pasase algo-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su hombre.

-no va a pasar nada…ya veras…tenemos una niña que es muy lista y fuerte y dentro de tres meses este renacuajo llegara al mundo-dijo el mientras Robin soltaba unas risitas.

-Soy muy feliz-dijo ella mirandole con los ojos brillantes.

-Como.

-Que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo…ahora soy feliz.

-Ven aquí-dijo el mientras la empezaba a besar dulcemente.

La joven pelinegra miraba con una sonrisa a sus padres desde la puerta..ahora empieza la verdadera aventura…..ahora empieza la nueva vida.

continuara…..

**Ufffff ya se ya se…no tengo perdon pero es que con los estudios y los examenes finales he necesitado un pequeño descanso. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones y libre de los libros las historias volveran de nuevo…SUPERMEGABesitosssssss.**


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que lo mugiwaras zarparon en el Sanny y Natshumi esta alucinada con el barco.

La joven pelinegra recordaba las historia que su madre la contaba para dormir y eso la gustaba mucho y aun mas cuando ve a la tripulación tan activa….toda la tripulación menos una persona, Sanji. Durante el mes que llevaban en el barco todavía no le había visto una sonrisa y eso la entristecía que se fue a llorar al acuario…cosa que su madre se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo y fue a averiguar que le atormentaba a su pequeña.

Cuando la arqueóloga entro pudo ver que su pequeña estaba llorando y se sentó su lado.

-Natshumi….-susurro ella-que te pasa.

-Nada-dijo ella.

-Como que nada-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cara-si estas llorando…..es por tu hermano.

-No.

-Entonces, por que lloras-dijo Robin preocupada, no le gustaba ver a su hija llorar.

-Por el tío Sanji-dijo ella mientras se intentaba limpiar la lagrimas.

-Por Sanji-miro a su hija.

-Si….-dijo ella mirando a su madre-el esta triste.

-Ya veo….-susurro Robin al entender lo que sucedía-Natshumi…no deberías estar triste, sabes ahora el esta pasando por un mal momento y es normal que este así…dale tiempo tesoro, ya veras que dentro de poco volverá a ser el mismo Sanji de siempre-dijo mientras enviaba un clon donde Sanji para contarle lo que sucedía.

-Mama….. cuando papa estaba fuera…también estabas triste.

-Pues claro que estaba triste…pero sabes una cosa.

-el que.

-Había una personita que me animaba todos los días-dijo ella- y esa personita eras tu Natshumi

-Y…que habría pasado si papa nuca hubiera vuelto-dijo la pequeña mirando a su madre.

-Pues…lo primero que este bebe no estaría aquí-dijo la arqueóloga poniendo una en su barriga- y segundo, que no estaríamos en el Sunny

-Es mucho mejor como estamos ahora-dijo Natshumi con una sonrisa.

-Pues si-mirando a su hija sonreír-Natshumi…

-Si…

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo Robin mientras ponía la mano en la cabeza de su hija.

-Orgullosa de mi

-Si….-dijo ella son una sonrisa-tienes un gran corazón….y eso me gusta….nunca lo ensucies….vale cariño-dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer a partir de los ochos años.

-A que te refieres-dijo la pequeña mientras su madre la volvía a mirar.

-Ya lo entenderás algún día-dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a dar un beso en la frente, mientras una puerta se abría.-ohh Sanji…que bien que hallas venido.

-Si…bueno me estoy tomando un descansillo mientras se termina de hace la cena-dijo el mientras se acercaba a las chicas-mmmm Natshumi has llorado.

-Ehh….no-dijo la joven sonrojada mirando a un lado…eso le enternecio al cocinero

-Ha estado llorando por ti Sanji-dijo Robin mientras miraba a la chica.

-Mama…..

-Vaya-dijo el cocinero mientras de ponía a la altura de la joven-y me puedes decir por que una princesita como tu ha estado llorando.

-Es….-intento decir la chica mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-ayyy-dijo el cocinero-pero de donde ha sacado esta chica la vergüenza.

-de su padre-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Del marimo

-fufufufuuf-rió la arqueóloga mientras recordaba a su querido marido en Water 7 con tres bebes y con una camisa donde ponía ``MAMA´´- es una larga historia-dijo ella mientras que un cierto espadachín le daba un estornudo y cojio una de sus espada mirando a los lados.

-mmmmm-dijo el rubio mientras miraba de nuevo a la chica-Natshumi…..

-Lloraba por que estabas triste muy sombrío-dijo ella mirando el suelo.

-Bueno….-dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado-estoy así por que hecho de menos a mi hijos…

-Y por que no los has traído.

-Pues por que son lo único que tengo en este mundo..

-Si….

-mmmm-miró Robin al cocinero

-Sabes…si los conocieras seguramente seriáis buenos amigos.

-De verdad.

-Si, de verdad-dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa-Ryuk…tiene 10 años y Sofie tiene 8….mas o menos tu edad.

-Si.

-Eres muy buena chica…y eso que vienes del Marimo-dijo el mientras pone una mano en su cabeza-el bebe que tiene tu madre en el vientre es su afortunado.

-Por que.

-Pues por que tiene una hermana que es un buena….-dijo el hombre mienta la chica miraba el vientre de su madre- cuídalo bien- dijo mientras se levantaba mientras que el espadachín entraba.

-Oii por fin os encuentro-dijo el espadachín mientras veía a Sanji-Ei cejas diana que hace con mi hija…

-Nada que te importe entupido marimo-dijo el cocinero mientras que en el momento que pasaba a su lado le puno una mano en su hombro-Tienes una hija que es un sol…cuídala bien espadachín de tercera-dijo mientras salía del acuario dejando al espadachín con una sonrisa en la cara.

continuara…


End file.
